Worlds Collide
by Angelinasway
Summary: Part of the Hidden Moments series. How Spencer met Buffy.
1. Worlds Collide

Worlds Collide

A/N: So this particular part will be more than one chapter, perhap one or two more at most. I unfortunately could not fit the entire first chapter into one when I realized it was getting near 5000 words. I broke it at a cliff hanger, but the second part is what I'm most excited to write. So please do not fret fellow readers, there will be more. Please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid was a man of science and he prided himself on that particular aspect of who he was. It was a very rare day when something could challenge his belief in the way he viewed the world. However, today was about to not only shake that foundation, today was the day that Dr. Reid's world view was about to be obliterated.

He just graduated from Quantico, and to celebrate decided to take a trip to Washington D.C. It was a place he had never been before, but a place he always wanted to see. Considering he would soon be working for the BAU, or at least he hoped. The truth was he hadn't actually been assigned yet, but he figured getting in the sites and knowing the land marks for the country he would soon be serving was a step in the right direction.

For a man such as himself, he supposed it was typical that the first place on his agenda was one of the most prestigious libraries in the U.S., the Library of Congress. He wondered how many books he would be able to read, while giving himself about five hours here. He quickly did the math in his head, and realized depending on the size of the book, he could read approximately six to twelve volumes. His excitement at the prospect for the knowledge he was about to imbue himself with doubled.

That however, all changed the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, and to be quite frank, unlike any woman he had ever seen before. She was petite in stature, blonde with delicate features, but what drew his attention the most were her eyes. They were large and bright green, but so old and tired they didn't look like they belonged in someone nearly as young as her.

She walked with purpose up to the second floor and he suddenly found his feet following. It was very unlike him to pursue someone of the opposite sex. He had never had much luck in that department, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he couldn't stop himself if he tried. He wondered why she was here? Was she like him? Was she someone who could get lost in the written word? He wanted to know what she would read, and if he had read it himself. He thought maybe he could find an opening to strike up a conversation with her if he could just find the right thing to say. When she pulled out her cell phone however, and he overheard the conversation she was having, Spencer Reid felt like his world was collapsing.

At first he thought she was insane. Not necessarily the best description for someone with an obvious mental illness but what she was saying… Well, it was just crazy. He immediately went into profiling mode after that, everything he studied pouring out of his eidetic memory like a running faucet. Unfortunately, the more he listened, the less anything made any sense. It wasn't until she put the phone on speaker that the rest of what he knew about the world shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Buffy grunted in frustration as she removed a stack of large volumes from the book case. Her flip phone nestled snugly between her ear and shoulder. "So what exactly am I looking for again?"

"You'll know it when you see it." Came Giles cryptic response through the receiver.

"You know," she grouched. "I was supposed to be on vacation."

There was a sigh of frustration on the other line. "Buffy."

"No seriously," She snapped, thinking how typical this was to her life. "I've spent years fighting battles, years being the only one. Is it too much to ask for a year off while some of the other girls pick up the slack?" She sighed, her voice taking on a pouty whine as she said. "Why do I always have to be the one to save the world?"

"I do apologize, Buffy; however this mission can only be yours." Giles said sympathetically. "On the bright side this has nothing to do with saving the world, or at least not yet."

"Yeah," She muttered slamming the books down on a nearby table with a little more force than necessary, _"Yet, being the operative word."_

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone and she rolled her eyes. "So how is it that the Founding Fathers had information on the Slayer line anyway?"

"Well," Giles began. "According to the obscure reference I found in what was left of the Watchers archives, they've known about Slayers since John Adams. One of his daughter's was one."

There was a long pause on the other line as something jogged in her memory. "Wait... You're telling me Abigail Adams was a Slayer?"

"No actually, it seems her younger sister Susanna was." Giles responded.

"But I thought she died?" Buffy said frowning as she walked back towards the bookcase.

There was a long pause, before Giles made a choking noise on the line. "Buffy, did you actually just recite a historical fact?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardy, har, har. Very funny." She chuckled, as she removed some more books from the shelf.

"Just making sure it's actually you." Giles countered, suspicion leaking into his voice.

"Oh, calm down Giles, still the real girl here." She said setting the books down. She shrugged, "There was a special on the History Channel last week. I guess I just retain information better when it's on TV." She swore she could hear him polishing his glasses in aggravation at her comment.

"Yes, well Susanna was a Potential whose parents gave her up to the Watchers Council after finding out her possible destiny."

"I almost forgot about the original Councils old creepy ways." Buffy said making a face in distaste. "Please tell me we aren't keeping to that barbaric tradition. These girls need their childhood before they're thrown in the thick of things."

"I have no desire to start training toddlers Buffy." Giles voice taking on a tone that she knew well. He was about at the end of his rope with her. "We have neither the man power nor the means to take on such an endeavor. I think when the new generation starts popping up we will simply enlist the older generation and the Watchers we have to train them."

"Well that's good then." She said, frowning when she couldn't see anything in the area she just revealed. "Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker while I find this damn panel."

"Do you think that wise?" Giles asked, his voice now sounding in the small alcove.

"I think that if anyone's listening security's already on its way up." She pointed out.

"Touché." He conceded.

Buffy reached in her purse and pulled out the mini-flashlight she always stashed in case of emergencies.

"Anything?" Her Watcher asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses." She snapped, removing some of the dust that had accumulated off the back panel of the book case.

She frowned when she realized how warm the wood felt, her fingers feeling small grooves and indents along the otherwise smooth surface. It felt like some sort of symbol or wording carved in the wood. Buffy shined the flashlight, and froze. There, cut deep in the wood was the symbol she remembered being on the Guardian's Crypt.

"Giles," She whispered. "Did you know?"

"Pardon?" He asked, worry tainting his voice. "Did I know what exactly?"

"Did you know this was about the Guardians?" She snapped a little more harshly than she intended.

"The Guardians you say?" Was his response, "No, I did not. Hold on a moment Buffy."

She could hear pages flipping as he double checked whatever he read in the book he discovered in what was left of the old Watchers building. "No, it simply says that the Americans had discovered something, possibly a text that could be useful to the Slayer. It says they were positive it was located on the second floor of the Library of Congress, but they didn't't know how to access it." He paused. "Then it gets less legible from here. If I'm reading this correctly it also speaks of a warrior for the light being born near the end of the twentieth century. She's supposed to turn the tide in the wars to come. Something about her being reborn thrice, once in death, once in earth, and once in life, but even that isn't the full text. He sighed, "I do apologize Buffy this manuscript is quite burnt. I'm having a hard time reading it. On the next page the only words I can distinguish are 'healing a broken soul.'" There was a long pause as Giles flipped a few more charred pages. "And nothing else is legible after that."

Buffy frowned, "So they knew."

"Yes, it appears so." Giles muttered.

"Do you..." She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Do you think Travers didn't give us the four-one-one because of the way I treated the Council?"

"It's highly unlikely." Giles said quietly, trying to soothe her fears. "It's much more plausible that Quentin didn't tell us to ensure that this…Well, I suppose, prophesy came to pass."

Buffy shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her palm to stem off the tears she could feel building. This was just so typical of them. She never would wish death on anyone, but after everything she had been through, everything she had endured, and they knew, they knew her destiny better than she did. Well, let's just say she wasn't upset they were gone.

"So," She said, pushing her emotions to the side. She would re-examine them later, preferably over a pint of chocolate peanut butter cup ice cream. "The reborn in earth is pretty obvious, considering how I had to dig myself out of my own grave." She paused, sighing. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the reborn in death has to do with the prophecy where the Master was supposed to kill me. I'm lucky that didn't take, though I would put that more in the category of beating death, not being reborn to it."

"On the contrary Buffy, I believe the being reborn is exactly what you did. Think about it. Not only did you face the Master. You faced the prophecy and died, but your rebirth happened when you were resuscitated. The Slayer line was broken that day and a new Slayer was called." He paused, and she could hear the pride in his voice as he said, "You were amazing that day."

"Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself." She said smiling. "So what do you think the reborn in life means, because right now I got nothing?"

"Perhaps it was the calling of the Slayer's. We, in essence, breathed a new life into these girls."

"That doesn't make any sense though. Willow did all that." She said frowning, while continuing her search for some sort of lever to pop open a hidden panel.

"Yes, but your belief in her is what made that possible." He reminded her. "Or, it very well could be that it hasn't happened yet."

"Great." she muttered, wondering how much more crap the Powers could drop on her shoulders.

"Look Giles," she said, changing the subject. "I'm not seeing it. There's no lever, hidden panel, or button... Just nothing." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"I should think so, especially with the sigil for the Guardians carved into it." He paused, "Perhaps...Hmm... Is there any wording or fraise carved into the wood?"

She shined her light again, running it along the back surface. This was so ridiculous, if someone caught her she could be put on a terrorist watch list or something. Okay, so she knew that was a bit dramatic, but she was definitely running the risk of being thrown into the psych ward for a three day observation. "No...Nothing." She said stomping her foot in aggravation, and of course that's when she noticed it on the upper right hand panel nowhere near the sigil itself. "Hey, wait...I see it. Hold on." She frowned squinting as she tried to read it. "Shit Giles, it's in Latin."

"I can read that," Came an unknown voice from around the corner.

Buffy spun around, slamming her head in the process. She cringed in pain, grabbing the left side of her forehead. Why did it always hurt more when you did it to yourself? Then she looked up at the man who revealed himself. He stood there very obviously uncomfortable, and her jaw literally almost hit the floor. He was tall and slim with slightly messy light brown hair and eyes. He was especially geeky with his glasses and sweater vest, but the part that made her go all dear-in-headlights-catatonic was that he was gorgeous, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She quickly wiped her chin to make sure she wasn't drooling. Did she mention he was gorgeous?

"I mean..." He fidgeted. "If that's okay?"

Buffy meant to answer; she really did, but the only coherent noise she could seem to produce was a strange sort of gurgling whimper.

"What's your name Sir?" Giles came to her rescue, the amusement in his voice clear. He knew his Slayer too well.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, looking at the ground. "Spencer... Dr. Spencer Reid, Sir."

"A doctor you say," Was Giles response, his amusement growing by the minute. "Why you don't sound much older than Buffy here?"

"You would be correct. I'm twenty-two, and I'm not... That is to say, I'm not that kind of doctor, Sir. I have three PhD's, one from Cal Tech and two from Yale." He paused, adding. "I also have two BA's from Yale as well."

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed. "My dear boy, you wouldn't happen to be in the market for a job, would you?"

"I mean well... Um..." Spencer stuttered.

"Giles, stop it." Buffy chided, finally coming back to herself in time to rescue him from her over enthusiastic Watcher. She met startled light brown eyes before he quickly looked to the ground again, crossing his arms over his chest in a pose that clearly stated how out of his element he was.

"Hey," she said, walking slowly closer as if not to startle him. "Sorry about that, he gets excited when he meets someone as smart, or in your case, much smarter than him." There was an indignant huff over the phone, which she ignored. "So um... How much of that did you hear?" She chuckled awkwardly. "I bet you think we're both nuts, huh?"

He shifted uncertainly, before finally saying, "Shared delusions are pretty rare, and usually one of the parties, the more dominate of the two, has obvious signs of psychosis. However, neither of you seem to show any signs of a psychotic break…"

"Except for the part where we were talking about hidden books and prophecies," Buffy interrupted.

"Well yes, there's that." Spencer conceded. "But neither of you seem to display the usual compulsion most people with a mental illness display." He paused for breath. "You in fact seem annoyed at the prospect of being here, and the nonchalance in which you address the situation, as if it's something you deal with daily. It leads me to believe that either you truly believe what you're saying, or it is in fact, the truth."

"So..." Buffy said, "You don't think we're crazy?"

"I... Well..." Spencer looked up again, this time holding eye contact and wetting his lips. "I haven't decided yet." He shrugged and added. "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching as she tried and failed to hold back a grin. "Did you just quote Spock?"

His cheeks turned pink at her words, and he ran his hand through his short messy brown hair. "Actually, it was first quoted by Sherlock Holmes or more specifically the author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Though I have to admit I'm pretty impressed you know Star Trek that well."

Her grin broadened at his words, her eyes dancing with amusement. He was just too adorable for words. "Spencer, or would you prefer Dr. Reid?" She asked holding out her hand in a show of good faith. "Name's Buffy, Buffy Summers."

On a normal day Spencer would be quite averse to shaking someone's hand, but today was apparently a whole new day for firsts. He reached out hesitantly, his long slender fingers closing around her delicate looking ones. The first thing he noticed was how strong her grip was, he swallowed, realizing that if she wanted to she could probably crush the bones in his hand without blinking an eye. The second thing was the scars all over her fingers and hand. Her palm as well as the area between her thumb and pointer finger also had a large callous typically seen on swordsmen. He stared at her a long time, beginning to believe more and more that they were both telling the truth.

"Spencer will be fine, Miss Summers" He said quietly.

Buffy smiled deviously. "And you can call me Buffy; otherwise I'll feel like I'm in trouble."

Spencer smiled then, a real true smile. "Okay, Buffy then."

"And never underestimate a girl who knows her pop culture." She added with a laugh and a wink. "Though, just between you and me, I probably wouldn't have remembered had I not recently spent three weeks in Rome with a super nerd by the name of Andrew Wells." His face fell at her words, so she quickly added, "I never realized there was so much sexual tension between Spock and Kirk until I watched it with him."

Spencer frowned in confusion for a moment, before it dawned on him exactly what she was trying to say. He blushed even more when he realized she was hinting at being unattached. "I..." His voice came out at a squeak, and he quickly cleared his throat. "That is to say I never noticed that before."

Buffy grinned. "That's good to know."

Giles cleared his throat, muttering something about young people and their hormones, before saying. "Dr. Reid, you said you can read Latin?"

"Oh," He said, tearing his eyes away from the pretty girl who had captured his attention so thoroughly. "Um… Yes, yes I can."

"If you would be so kind…" Giles asked.

"Yes, of course." He stumbled as he took his first step, feeling a strong grip on his elbow before he could fall completely. He looked down into the sparkling green eyes of his savior as she held him up, feeling his face heat up in mortification. She managed to ease his embarrassment though, with a kind smile.

"It's over here." She said, guiding Spencer to where she had been standing before. Buffy turned the flashlight back on and pointed it toward the sigil first.

Spencer felt his vision tilt and narrow when he saw it, his breath evacuating his lungs in disbelief. He was pretty sure had Buffy not still been holding on he would have collapsed. It wasn't that he hadn't believed them; it was that he convinced himself he only wanted to believe them, and now with the Egyptian symbol for Isis staring him in the face, he had no choice but to believe.

He shook his head and looked at the girl with wide disbelieving eyes. "Impossible." He whispered.

"What is it?" Giles immediately jumped in.

Spencer cleared his throat. "It's the Ancient Egyptian symbol for the goddess Isis."

"Dear Lord." Giles breathed. "Buffy why on earth didn't you tell me the sigil over that temple was Egyptian."

Buffy pursed her lips in anger at his words. "Excuse me! I was just a little too busy to notice, Giles."

"Bloody hell, Buffy!" He exclaimed "Do you have any idea…"

"Hey," She interrupted, making Spencer take a step back as he watched her fury build. "I had just spent the last six months training a bunch of teenage girls, while simultaneously trying to make sure they didn't get themselves dead. Not to mention getting thrown out of my own house, by whom… Oh yah, I forgot…you! And let's not forget the massiveness that was the battle with the First fucking Evil looming over all our heads. So just excuse the hell out of me for not recognizing every Egyptian goddamn symbol I see."

Spencer kept quiet at the exchange. Not really knowing what to think of what he just overheard. It was clear however that Giles was quite used to this type of outburst if his next words were any indication.

"Are you quite finished?" Giles said calmly. "Buffy I do actually realize the magnitude of the stress you were under." He paused. "I was there too, remember? We were all under an enormous amount of stress. However, had I known the Guardians were worshipers of Isis?" She could literally hear him cleaning his glasses. "My God Buffy, the Guardians told you they used the essence of the Slayer to create the Scythe, and they worshiped Isis. What if, what if the Slayers origins lie with her?"

It was Buffy's turn to feel woozy and she reached out and grabbed a hold of Spencer without thinking. "You…you mean the Shadow Men invoked a goddess, not…not a demon?" Her words came out croaked and hallow.

"Precisely," Giles agreed. "It all makes perfect sense. Daemon is the Latin word for the Ancient Greek daimon, meaning god, god like, power, and fate. They were supposed to be benevolent deities, who watched over and guarded mortal men."

Spencer couldn't help himself, he cut in. "Isis was known as the Goddess of protection, and though she stayed in the background most of the time, she was also thought to be more powerful than her husband Osiris or even Ra."

"Osiris." Buffy whispered, the color draining from her face.

"Good Lord!" Giles breathed, not putting two and two together until just then.

"Did I…Did I say something wrong?" Spencer asked, worry now coloring his voice.

"No." Giles said in a defeated voice. "We just have… Well…some experience with that particular deity."

"I died." Buffy blurted, stepping away from him and wrapping her arms around herself. "I was dead, and my friends invoked Osiris to bring me back."

"I'm not sure I understand your definition of dead." Spencer said, still trying to hold on to that little bit of the scientific world he wanted so badly to cling too.

"Try one hundred and forty-seven days." Buffy sniped, "I was rotting in the ground, six feet under."

His eyes widened, but he didn't say what she expected. "That's what you meant by having to dig yourself out…You were serious? I thought it was a euphemism or perhaps a horribly traumatic encounter with a serial killer."

Giles interrupted, "Dr. Reid, I know the idea of this must be hard for you, but you must understand that this is the same world you've always lived in. However, there are things, very dark things that exist in it."

"Mr. Giles, Sir," Spencer said in a passive aggressive manner that surprised and impressed both Buffy and Giles. "Please do not patronize me. I may be young Sir, but I am not oblivious to the terrors the world has to offer." He paused for breath. "I just graduated from my training at Quantico, Sir. My whole field of study was Behavioral Analysis, so I am quite aware how horrible the world can get."

His small tangent had Buffy's eyes widening, but Giles next words had her leaning against the bookcase for support.

"You're FBI." Giles stated.

"I haven't been assigned yet, but yes." Spencer confirmed.

"Is Jason Gideon still head of that department?" Giles asked.

Spencer froze, "You…you know Special Agent Gideon?"

"We've met a few times." Giles confirmed. "There are times in your line of work Dr. Reid, where our worlds collide. It wouldn't do to send a team of agents into a situation they cannot handle." He paused. "Agent Gideon has been somewhat of a mediator between the Watchers Council and the FBI, he makes sure you don't pick up a case that will get you all killed."

"Okay, could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Buffy cut in.

"The work that Dr. Reid will one day be doing Buffy, is profiling violent criminals." Giles explained, "In that line of work they are more than likely to get called out on a case at some point where the supernatural plays a role. It's Agent Gideon's job to make sure those cases don't cross his desk."

Buffy gasped, "Giles, how long has this been going on?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Well we've been involved to some capacity with the authorities since 1973. It was actually Nikki Wood who first brought to our attention the need to have someone on the inside."

"Nikki Wood?" Reid frowned in confusion. "I remember hearing about that case. She was accused of killing her lover, Li Howard. Agent Gideon was called in to profile her, but quickly realized she wasn't the UN-SUB. They actually never caught the guy."

"Trust me my boy; he was caught, just not by the usual means." Giles said.

Buffy frowned. "Vamp?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Giles confirmed.

Spencer looked to Buffy then, deciding once he was done here, him and Senior Supervisory Special Agent Gideon were going to have a very long conversation. "Maybe you should show me that inscription now."

Buffy nodded, feeling her stomach drop. Well, there went any chance of him ever wanting to see her again. She sighed, cursing the freakishness that was her life. "Sure, it's umm…its right over here." She pointed the flashlight in the direction, closing her eyes as she felt him lean in closer to get a better look. He was so warm, that was the first thing she noticed, and he smelled good, like old books and aftershave. She found herself wanting to bury her nose in his sweater, and had to shake her head to get the visual out of her mind. Dear god, what on earth was this man doing to her.

Spencer wasn't fairing much better in that department. It took him three times to even read the inscription before it made any sense. He felt like his senses had been charged with electricity, the smell of her strawberry shampoo filling his nose and making his head spin. He quickly shook his head coming back to himself. "Non enim te solum, quia illam. Quod sanguis ejus aperire, quem ipse sibi elegit." Spencer whispered.

"And the English version?" Buffy asked.

"It is not for thee, only for She. The blood of the Chosen shall open it." Giles translated.

"Great," She muttered. "Blood magic."

"I do believe in this case Buffy, blood magic was a necessity." Giles said. "It insured that the only person able to access whatever is hidden would be you."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know."

She turned and looked to Spencer, pulling out the dagger she kept tucked between her jeans and the small of her back. His eyes widened when he saw it, and took a step back. "Do you think the blood should go on the sigil or inscription?" She asked, wincing as she sliced her palm open.

"The sigil." Came both Giles and Spencer's voice.

"The sigil it is." She said, reaching out her bloodied hand.

Something happened then. Something Spencer couldn't have stopped if he tried. He felt frightened for her, and maybe even more frightened for himself. He reached out to stop her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder just as her hand made contact with the carving. Suddenly, everything seemed to go black and the world began to spin. He felt like he was free falling without a parachute, and then she was there gripping his hand tight enough to make him wince in pain.

When the world righted itself again they stood in what must be some sort of temple. A woman with skin the color of bronze, hair as black as night, and clothed form head to toe in gold and jewels stared back at them. She smiled lovingly at Buffy. "My daughter of night, you have finally come."


	2. Worlds Collide Part Two

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the amazing response to this story. I truly appreciate it. Also thanks to all of you who pointed out the Sherlock Holmes reference, having never read the books I had no idea, so thank you. I fixed the issue. Here's a new chapter I hope you all enjoy. I'm a bit nervous about this one so please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Worlds Collide Part Two

Buffy felt a warmth in the woman's presence, a peace she hadn't felt since the day she left heaven. It was so overwhelming she couldn't hold back the tears. She remembered this woman. She didn't know how, but she remembered her.

Dr. Reid himself felt something similar, a euphoria that he could only describe having as a small child when his mother would read to him. He could almost feel his mother's embrace and hear the even tempo of her voice as she would read the works of Margery Kempe. The woman in front of him radiated this feeling of love and calm, and not for the first time Spencer thought he might be having a psychotic episode. He wondered if it had finally happened and he was starting to show signs of schizophrenia, because none of this could possibly be real.

He looked around the room they were in and shook his head in disbelief. They stood in a stone chamber, Egyptian hieroglyphics and lit torches adorning the walls around them, golden and ivory idols and effigies stood out on polished wooden shelves next to a number of scrolls and books. There was a raised stone alter in the middle of the room, where a chest made of solid gold sparkled back at him.

He gulped, if this was a hallucination it must be one of the most realistic hallucinations anyone has ever had. He almost preferred the thought that he might be going crazy to the thought of this all being real, because if this was real, he honestly didn't know where he stood in this world anymore. He shivered in fear at the prospect of finding out the truth, and resigned himself to not question anything at this point in time.

The woman looked at Buffy, her own onyx eyes taking on a sadness as she stepped forward and said, "My dear child," she reached out and ran her jeweled hands along Buffy's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "You miss it so very much, do you not?"

"Y-yes," Buffy said, a sob hitching in her throat. Her hands shaking as she suddenly embraced the goddess in front of her. "W-why did you let me leave." She cried.

"Oh my dear, dear girl, you have always been my brightest star." The goddess said holding her close to her gold encrusted corset. "I have known since the day you were born that you would bear the burden of many. That only you could withstand the true nature of your calling." She sighed. "You my child have made me so very, very proud."

Buffy shook her head and stepped away hugging herself. "I don't understand."

"We all pay a price when we are expelled from the Heaven's" She said. "I myself have known the burden well." She looked at the young warrior and could see the scars and torn areas along her soul, her light and aura having dimmed since they last spoke. "Would you like to know why I am not to return?"

Buffy nodded.

"I did it for you, my child." The Goddess said.

Buffy gasped. "W-what? Why?"

"When I first gave the piece of my soul to the Shadow Men, I did not trust them." Isis said in anger. Her words taking on an enthrall quality, the temple quaking in her wrath.

Dr. Reid stepped back at the sudden rage he felt coming off the goddess, looking around for something to hold on to as the trembling continued. He backed into the stone wall behind him, hoping this powerful being, hallucination or not, did not turn her fury on them.

"They, like so many believe that exerting their power on others is a right given to them." Isis continued. "They made the choice to exert such strength over the first Slayer Sineya, and because of their hubris, she became a lost soul. A defiled daughter not allowed the choice or right to choose."

Her voice calmed at her next words. The temple's trembling dropping to a low rumble. "My loyalist followers saw this betrayal and devised a plan. A way to ensure that one day my Chosen would get to choose the life of a warrior without being enslaved to it. What was left of my ability to walk freely between worlds was given to the Scythe, for we knew one day a mighty warrior with a pure heart and the will of a lion would come to change it all."

Her eyes then traveled to Reid and she frowned in confusion. "Curious." The Goddess said. "You are no Watcher?" She looked back to Buffy. "I was expecting Rupert Giles."

"He... He's in London." Buffy admitted, taking a step closer to Spencer. "We...we were on the phone."

Isis stepped towards Reid, tilting her head in contemplation and his whole body stiffened, as did Buffy's. "You are not like the others." She turned back towards Buffy. "Who is he to you?"

Buffy stepped closer still, and it was at that moment Spencer noticed her protective posture. His eyes widened in surprise at Buffy's outright ability to not get lost in this woman's overwhelming power. Reid himself was feeling the effects of it and it was almost too much to fight, his mind screaming at him to bow before the Goddess.

"He's a friend." Buffy said, letting Isis know by the harshness in which she said it, that she would not allow Spencer to be hurt.

Reid relaxed a bit at her words, but was surprised by her use of the word 'friend'. He hadn't had very many true friends, and this girl took up the cause to defend him, even when she didn't truly know him. He realized then, and began to understand what was going on. The reasoning behind why Buffy was so important. She protected people. She acted on the behalf of people who couldn't defend themselves, and he realized... Looking at the tense profile of this beautiful woman, Buffy would risk her life to protect him if the need arose, even knowing she would lose.

If Buffy was just a hallucination, then Spencer created her to protect himself from the people who had hurt him in the past, which was a perfect explanation for why he would create a delusion like this. However, Spencer did not recall having any kind of stressor that would have triggered a hallucination of this magnitude. In fact, the last memory he had before visiting Washington D.C. was his psych exam. It just didn't make sense for him to be so content and then suddenly have this kind of mental break, it just didn't. He realized then even if he didn't necessarily want to know the answer, he definitely hoped that at least Buffy was real.

Isis laughed a musical sound that made them both have to fight off her euphoric influence. "You will have to do." She said to Reid.

"Though," She looked back towards Buffy "I was hoping to discuss Rupert's actions after your resurrection." A devious sort of smile crossed her lips. "In truth, I would like to have a discussion with a few of those you call 'friends.'" She turned back towards Reid. "So, I shall ask again, who are you?"

"We just met." Reid spoke up. "I...I helped her read the instructions to open the doorway to you."

The Goddess eyes sparkled at his words. "And you did this in kindness and selflessness?"

"Yes." Dr. Reid answered as calmly as he could, remembering his training. While also having the sense to know that if this Goddess was not just a hallucination, making her angry was definitely not a good idea. "Though, I'll admit, it wasn't that way at first."

Buffy turned in his direction and frowned. "What do you mean?"

He looked in Isis' eyes then, knowing if he lied she would know, because she had already seen it in his mind. "I saw you in the library when you walked in." He admitted blushing, before blurting out. "I thought you were beautiful."

Buffy blinked in surprise, a blush of her own blooming on her cheeks. "Y-you did?"

Reid nodded in conformation, looking at Buffy fully then. "So I followed you." He added.

Buffy's eyes widened at his confession and Reid held up his hands in supplication at the distraught look that crossed her face. "I just..." And then he laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Honestly, I don't know what I wanted. Just a reason to start a conversation I guess." He shrugged sheepishly. "I'm not the guy who approaches girls... ever, really. This is a first for me... But you looked so sad, and I don't know... I just found myself wanting to get to know you."

A slow smile crept across her lips at his words. He must be the sweetest guy she ever met. Well...besides the creep factor of him following her. Though, considering her track record that actually wasn't that bad.

Dr. Reid had a boyish innocence to him. A quality that she couldn't describe, yet found herself endeared too. It was in that moment she realized how done she was with the whole bad boy thing. She had been there, done it, got the t-shirt, and the emotional scars to prove it.

She wanted... No, she needed someone like him in her life. She needed someone who would look into her eyes and tell her the truth, even in the face of rejection and humiliation, even in the face of angering her. She wanted a man who for all intents and purposes looked physically weak but had the strength and fortitude enough to look a Goddess in the eye and not flinch. She wasn't ready for a relationship beyond friendship at this moment in her life, but she knew without hesitation that she wanted to get to know Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Well," Buffy said quietly. "I hope I didn't disappoint."

Spencer ducked his head shyly at her words. "I don't think that could be possible for anyone who's had the chance to meet you." He whispered.

There was another tinkling laugh from Isis, before she said, "Wise and honest, those are honorable traits, young one." She stepped right before him. Her presence overwhelming him with the sheer force of her might alone. "I must ask something of you. If the Slayer agrees to my terms, will you help her heal the wrongs of her past? Will you be her guide and protector as she relives and heals what is broken?"

"I...I don't understand." Spencer said.

"The life of the Chosen is harsh, young one." Isis said. "It is full of death and loneliness, heartache and loss. It leaves scars on the surface of the soul. It is the reason most do not make it but a few years before they wish for death, before their soul cannot take the strain of their Calling any longer." She pointed at Buffy. "And hers run deeper than them all."

Isis walked towards Buffy, stopping in front of the girl. "I cannot leave this place unless summoned." She said. "This temple has been my home for several millennia, but the day you were to be resurrected my husband summoned me to Aaru. We both knew of your friends scheming, we knew you would be the Warrior the Oracles spoke of, and we knew you would resist leaving the peace you were granted, so we took measures to ensure your survival, even from yourself. That's why you remember me my child; I was there with you when it happened."

A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek at her words. "What do you mean, you took measures?" She choked, even though part of her already knew the answer.

She looked at Buffy sadly. "You fought so hard to stay, dear girl. You damaged your soul in the process; we knew that there was a great chance of losing you when you returned to the earthly plain, so we combined our powers to grant you eternal life."

Buffy gasped and stepped back, her head becoming dizzy with Isis's confession. She knew…she'd actually known for some time, she just never wanted to believe it. "You...you made me immortal." She stated, tears filling her eyes once more. "H-how could you?"

Spencer looked at Buffy in shock, having a new understanding of the girl in front of him. Not only was this girl powerful, but somehow she had managed not to let that power corrupt her. What was even more mind boggling though, was how blatantly clear it was that she didn't even want it. She was in essence the perfect woman, his ideal as far as morals and character went. That's when he really started to hope this was real, that someone like her actually existed outside of his mind.

"We had no choice." Isis said. "If Set had been released from his prison, not just this world, but all worlds would have been devastated by his power and influence. He had to be stopped."

Buffy shook her head, a frown crossing her tear streaked face. "Set?" She said in confusion.

Reid spoke up. "He is known by many names, some even believe he was the inspiration for the Christian fallen angel Lucifer. In ancient Greece he was known as Typhon, the nefarious demon of death and evil, and in Egypt he was first known among the great deities, but later on he is no longer recognized as a god, and his name is replaced by those of other gods such as Sobek. The Egyptians of the twenty-second dynasty went so far as to erase Set's name from many of the older inscriptions and even to change the names of former kings that were compounds of Set, such as Set-nekht and others." Reid looked at Isis defiantly then. "He's also your brother."

"Wise, honest, and brave," Isis said with an admiring smile. "I am impressed, young one." Her eyes traveled back to Buffy. "Yes, he was my brother." She admitted, "He was also my husband's murderer. I believe you met him my child, you called him the First."

Buffy froze, her eyes widening in realization. "You made me immortal so I could beat the First. T-That's why he was more interested in killing off the Potentials." She laughed bitterly, "I never understood why he wouldn't come directly after me, when Faith was the one who actually held the Slayer line." Buffy shook her head. "God, we had it so wrong. T-this whole time we thought he was killing off the Potentials so when he finally got to me no one could take my place, but he didn't care about any of that did he? He only wanted…" Buffy frowned, "What… What did he want exactly?"

"He wanted to mock me." Isis growled. "He wanted to take the thing I cherish and turn it against me. He wanted to use the power that kept him chained all those years and corrupt it into being his bride."

Buffy swallowed down the bile at her words. "Me?" She whispered. "He wanted me?"

"Yes," Isis confirmed. "Lucky for the both of us you did not find out his true intentions before he was finally banished once more." She turned from them, and walked over to the nearby altar, opening the large golden chest. "I have a gift for you young warrior, and a choice." She removed a large gold bound book from inside the chest, turning back to them and holding it out to Buffy. "The gift is just that, a gift. The choice however, is only for you to decide. Please be mindful of how you choose young Slayer, for every decision has its consequences."

Buffy walked forward, hesitantly reaching out to take the book from the Goddess. "And the choice?" She asked, lifting the heavy golden volume and hugging it close to her chest.

"It is up to you Chosen One." Isis responded. "You may take your gift and remain as you are now, immortal with a scarred and torn soul or you may choose to abandon your immortality and heal your soul instead. Either way, the path is treacherous."

Buffy's eyes widened. In truth she knew what she wanted. She knew she would give almost anything to be as she once was. Living forever was never something she would ask for, and it certainly wasn't something she wanted. Sometimes, the only thing that kept her going was the knowing that when the end came she would be allowed to go back, but Buffy Summers wasn't stupid either. She had heard loud and clear what Isis had asked of Dr. Reid, and now that she knew the choices, she was pretty sure she understood where this was going. Her green eyes met his brown ones and immediately knew from the look on his face he understood as well.

"And the consequences?" Buffy asked.

"Clever girl," Isis said with an admiring smile. "The truth of the matter is I don't know for sure what keeping you as you are now would do to you." She sighed, "But there is a chance of one day becoming as dark as the creatures you hunt. If you lost enough of your soul and humanity it is altogether possible. There is also a chance you could become much like Sineya, a recluse with no one to guide you, a nomad who wanders the earth for millennia."

Buffy tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. The thought of one day hurting people making her shiver in fear, though the thought of the type of loneliness Isis spoke of was even more devastating to her psyche. Buffy knew what that kind of loneliness felt like even now, but she had people she could lean on when it got to be too much. She had her friends and Giles to talk to if the walls felt like they were closing in on her. The devastating thought of watching them all die passed across her mind, how traumatic that would be, how hard it would be to cope. She saw it then, what Isis's was saying. She would have no one after that. She truly would be alone.

"And if I choose to fix my soul?" Buffy asked.

"It is not a journey that can be taken alone." Isis said. "For to heal, is to remember."

The Goddess turned to Reid. "If she makes this choice you shall have one of your own." She said walking closer to him. "The mind is a dangerous place to traverse young one, people have been known to lose themselves in its vastness." She paused. "You were not who I expected to fulfill this task, but I will not send you on this quest unprepared." Isis stood right in front of him then, her eyes piercing his own. "My question to you is…will you help her?"

Reid blew out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding at her words, his eyes shooting to Buffy's own across the room. She stood stiffly, her back a rigged line as she waited for him to respond. Buffy shook her head, telling him with her eyes that he didn't have to do this, but in truth he had already made up his mind. The life that Isis described was no life for a woman such as Buffy. It didn't matter how well he knew her, she didn't deserve to live that kind of hell. He also figured if this was all in his mind letting this play out was probably the quickest way to find out the truth.

"I'll do it." He said. "I'll help her."

"Spencer, you don't have…" Buffy started to say, but Spencer held up his hand to stop her.

"Yes I do." He said. "I have to do this because since the moment I met you I've been questioning my sanity." Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly cut her off. "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault really. It's just…Mental illness runs in my family okay, and if this isn't real…" He paused. "Then I'm sitting catatonic in some kind of institution, or lying on the floor of the Library of Congress and everything I've worked so hard for, and everything I've ever wanted to do for myself is only a dream I almost reached."

Buffy shook her head, "Then tell her no. We can leave now, and I'll never bother you again."

"And what about you?" Spencer asked, shocking Buffy with his question. "What if I'm not hallucinating and this is all real. What about you Buffy?" He paused, before saying, "Do you know what I realized about you in the past," he looked at his watch. "Two hours and twenty minutes of knowing you?"

Buffy shook her head, shocked by this man's willingness to help her when he didn't know her from Adam. He could leave right now; he could walk away and never look back. So, why was he still here?

"I realized that in the face of unfathomable power you face it head on." Reid began. "If you are just a delusion then it doesn't matter what I choose." He took a breath, his tongue coming out to wet his lips in nervousness, before he finally said. "However, you tried to protect me when you don't even know me, and you're still doing it now." He paused. "If you are in fact real then what kind of person would it make me if I said no? What kind of person would I be if I didn't try to do the same for you?"

Buffy's shoulder sagged at his words. "You don't know what you're asking," She whispered.

"I don't need to." He whispered back. He met Isis fathomless eyes once more. "What do I need to do?"

The Goddess smiled. "So valiant young one, so brave," Isis then placed both her hands but inch away from his temples. "You must first know this girl. To heal her wounds, you must know her inside and out." The Goddess' eyes met Buffy's then, "This is why I expected your Watcher. Rupert would not have to endure this part of the trial, for he would already know you."

Isis then looked back to Spencer, and Buffy's whole body tensed at what he was about to experience. Isis whispered something to him that Buffy didn't quite catch. He nodded in agreement, but before Buffy could move to stop it, a blinding light erupted from the Goddesses hands and Buffy had to shield her eyes until it was gone.

At first nothing happened besides his eyes rolling back in his head and him teetering on the brink of falling. She ran forward and captured him just as his knees buckled. Then he made a noise that started as a whimper. "Spencer! Spencer, are...are you okay?"

His head was on fire, his whole body aching as the images came, one after another, almost too fast for him to comprehend. It hurt. Oh God, how it hurt, but he allowed it to happen. She told him not to resist, and he didn't. He kept as still as he could as the onslaught hit him. His mouth opening in a silent scream, or at least what he thought was silent. Unbeknownst to him, Buffy was watching his pain as it happened.

Spencer let out a scream loud enough to make Buffy's blood run cold. His hands began to claw at his temples frantically, leaving behind bloody marks in their wake.

"No!" Buffy cried, laying him on the floor and pinning his arms behind his head. His back bowed and another ear splitting wail erupted from his lips. She quickly straddled his chest to keep him in place, afraid he might hurt himself more than he already had. His whole body started to shake as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead, and his teeth started to chatter, but even then the screaming didn't stop. Tears pooled in Buffy's eyes as she witnessed Spencer's torment, soothing words spilling from her lips like a mantra.

Her panic slowly gave way to anger and she lifted furious green eyes to Isis, watching the emotionless play across the deity's face. "What did you do to him?" Buffy growled between clenched teeth.

"I merely showed him what it is to be a Slayer, my child." Isis responded, as if her answer made perfect sense.

"Don't call me that! Buffy snapped, too lost in her own frustration to care if she angered the Goddess anymore. "I'm not your child; my mother's name was Joyce Summers."

"You are angry." Isis observed.

"Yah think." Buffy yelled. She looked down at Spencer's writhing form, his face the picture of agony, and her heart broke just a little bit more. "He doesn't deserve this." She whispered. "No one deserves this." Her voice hitched and she shook her head. "He didn't know anything about this stuff before today. He was an innocent…and you just...you just shoved all this stuff into his head like he's nothing more than a toy for you to play with."

"He is stronger than you think, young warrior." Isis said with finality. "His mind is unlike any I've seen before. This will not break him." The Goddess studied Buffy for a long while before finally saying. "What is it that truly ails you?"

Buffy was silent a long time, her eyes never leaving Spencer's face. His screaming slowly started to die down, until it eventually stopped and he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Buffy finally raised her eyes, looking into Isis' coal black ones. "He shouldn't have done this for me. I'm not worth this."

Isis sighed, her eyes once more taking on a sadness that permeated the room. "You have always judged yourself far more than you have judged others." She stepped forward holding out a silk cloth. "Dry your eyes Chosen One." Buffy reached out and took the soft material from the Goddesses hand, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Isis offered her hand after that, helping Buffy to her feet. "Perhaps it is time to let someone else judge your worth."

Buffy looked back down at the sleeping form of Spencer Reid. He looked like hell, but he was still breathing. She bent back down and checked his pulse, finding it steady and strong. Buffy removed her jean jacket and tucked it under his head as a makeshift pillow. She sat down next to him, entwining her fingers with his own. It would be a long time before Spencer finally woke, and Buffy never once left his side.


End file.
